Special
by WhiteTigress210
Summary: Bella was forced to drink vampire venom but she doesn't know what she's becomeing. She has amazing girfts. What will happen when she meets the Cullens? What will happen when she is more powerful than the whole Cullen Coven? Well, read and find out!
1. Memories I Shouldn't Have

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own some of this plot, sort of.

I have memories. Ones I know that I shouldn't have. Like, I remember every single detail of my dead mother even though she died 3 months after my birth. And I remember every detail of my first day of preschool, though I was barley 2 years old when I started.

Renee says that I'm special. Renee is my adoptive mom. She was best friends with my real mother. She acts like a mother but as hard as I try I can't call her mom. She thinks that I have a photographic memory but would someone with a photographic memory still be able to remember their 1st birthday? No, the answer to that question is no. I should not be able to remember the very beginning of my life. The memories should have faded with age and time.

I bring this up in some of my conversations with Renee. She repeats what she always says, what the adoption books tell her to say.

"You're special Bella. Nothings wrong with you." She tells me, like I'll believe her.

I know what is wrong with me. It is in a very strange memory that I found my problem.

***Memory***

_My mother screamed, slamming hard on our blue mini van's breaks. The van screeches to a stop. My mother was a beautiful woman. She had big, milk chocolate brown eyes and beautiful, flowing, dark chocolate brown hair. Her figure was nice. She had curves and though she wasn't tall she wasn't super short either. She was about 5'6"._

_Some people (like Renee and her divorced husband, Charlie) tell me that I look just like her. I don't. She was far more beautiful. I am dull compared to her, Mary Brandon._

"_Get out of the street idiot!" Mother yells._

_I remember my mother was not a patient person. Just like me. She starts to honk the horn._

_A man is in the road. He was beautiful, breathtaking. He was muscular, though not prominently. He had pale blond hair and a very pale complexion, though I didn't question why. We were in Forks, Washington. It rained almost 24/7 in the small, pathetic, wet town. His features were all angular, straight, like a marble statue carved by an old, experienced artist. And though he was very pale and very beautiful that wasn't the most obvious of his features. No, the most obvious of his features were his dark crimson eyes._

_He stood there, in the middle of road, unmoving. Just staring at us. Of course, my mother, being the impatient person she was, decide that the honking of our mini van's horn would do no good against th estrange, beautiful, unmovable stranger. So she opened her door and got out._

_She walked towards the man, ready to bust a lung yelling at him but, before she could reach him, in a blur of color, he was standing in front of her._

"_What the heck!" Mother, who was not one to curse, cried._

"_Hello, my name is James," the stranger, James, said to my mother._

"_I don't care what your name is! You almost made me crash! You could have killed me and my little Bella!" Mother screams at James, who is looking more irritated by the minute._

_James looks behind my mother and I could swear that he could see me through the darkly tinted windows._

"_I'm sorry ma' 'am," he says, with a cruel smile._

_He dips his head down, as though he was going to kiss my mother. But right before he reaches her lips he changes directions and bites into her neck. Bright crimson blood drips mother's neck as James seems to drink from her. She moans and struggles but it does not get her free._

_Finally, mother stops moving. She stops breathing too. I start to cry._

_The monster comes towards me. He carries something in his left hand. As he gets closer I realize what it is. He carries a baby bottle, filled with a clear liquid._

_He makes me drink it, the liquid. It tastes horrible. Way to sweet. And after I finish the bottle he leaves quickly, in a blur of color and motion. In the distance I can hear the sound of sirens._

***End Of Memory***

My name is Isabella "Bella" Mary Brandon Swan. I have my mother's hair, eyes, body and personality. And it all started on the anniversary of my mother's death when I was 10. Every year, on the day my mother died, I go through a pain. A burning, searing, agonizing pain, though I am to stubborn to scream or even move. The pain lasts for 24 hours. Then, I wait until next year, when the pain returns. It gets stronger, every year.

But what scares me the most about this pain is that it gives me gifts.

10: I became beautiful. My skin got harder, where I couldn't even hurt myself. I became graceful. I could travel at high speeds.

11: I became super pale, even though I lived in Phoenix, Arizona. My thoughts became faster. I developed telekinesis.

12: I developed power over the elements.

13: I developed super strength. I could run faster than a car.

14: I could see a shield thing that surrounded me. I had no idea what it did.

15: I developed super smell, sight, and hearing.

16: I developed the ability to shift into anything I wanted, people or animals.

17: I developed control over all of my powers.

Pretty please review! This is my first fanfiction ever! 


	2. Almost

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I own some of this plot, sort of.

"Bella, you really don't have to do this," Renee said, for the millionth time, that day.

"Yes I do, Renee," I say to her in turn.

We have had this argument before. She wants me to stay in Phoenix, Arizona, where I don't belong. My skin is starting to stand out here. It basically glows in the sun. Renee says it's a skin condition. Ha.

"I'm sorry. I truly am but I have to leave," I persuade her.

Her eyes start to water and she looks like she is going to break down. I insistent fee; guilt gnawing on my insides.

"I'll miss you," she tells me.

"I'll miss you too."

I walk away from my crying, almost mother. I will miss her. She was a very sweet, free spirited woman.

I get on the plane. It is very crowded and I have to take middle seat between a man wearing a business suit and a woman with a crying toddler on her lap. She is pretty with big brown eyes and curly brownish blondish hair. The woman smiles apologetically at me while I sit down. I return her smile, she seems like a pretty decent lady.

"Hello," she says,"I'm Melanie and this," she points at the little, crying girl sitting in her lap," is Sapphire."

"Hi," I say in return,"My name is Bella."

"Where are you heading, Bella?" Melanie asks.

"Forks, Washington. You?"

"Seattle," she smiles,"That's where my parents live."

I smile at her but on the inside I hurt. My mother died before I could ever get to know her and I never had a father. Of course, there was Charlie and Renee but they didn't count.

Melanie and I don't talk for awhile and soon she falls asleep. I lean my head against my seat and breathe deeply, trying to go to sleep too. Then, I catch a scent. It's beautiful, smelling of chocolate and strawberries, my two favorite foods. And it sends a burning down my throat so powerful that I think I'm about to have another one of my "episodes".

I twist my head, looking for the thing that would give off this beautiful and horrible scent. My eyes find the little girl sitting on Melanie's lap. She is beautiful, with Melanie's hair and face. I lean over, wondering what she would taste like. The burning in my throat becomes almost unbearable. It couldn't hurt her, one little taste. I open my mouth, needing whatever sweet nectar the little girl contained.

Then, we hit turbulence. And I could never have been as grateful for airplane problems as I was then. I jerked away from the girl, and breathed a sigh of relief. I had not hurt the little girl. But what was happening to me? Was I becoming like that monster, James? No. I would never be a killer, like him. But then, what was happening to me?

The plane landed then, and so I would be forced to think over my problems later. Then, I had a bigger problem. The hour long ride in the car, with Charlie.


	3. Sorry!

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Okay. I know this isn't a real update and I'm sorry but before you exit out of this please read it! I know I haven't been updating very much for either of my stories and I am so, so, so very sorry! My finals are coming up (FINALS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL!) and I am freaking out! Plus my family is cleaning the house and organizing our camping trip AND every single weekday I go to the gym with my mom. I haven't had ANY free time to write. Plus I've had my worst enemy in my head: WRITER'S BLOCK! OH, I absolutely hate it! So, if anyone has ANY ideas for either of my stories PLEASE tell me! I will even put the story up for adoption if you don't want to give me your ideas. Oh, and REMEMBER: THERE ARE NO BAD IDEAS!**


End file.
